Tsubasa wo Sagashite
by Sayoko's-fire
Summary: Sequel to Foreshadowing Darkness. Satoshi was having a hard time. With the Elders on his case, the annoying creatures in his house, and spontaneous attacks on his life. Life just really, really sucked for him.


**Disclaimer:** Do not own DN Angel, just like everyone else.****

Tsubasa wo Sagashite

Chapter One: Mellow Wood

XxXPASSINGXxX

_They stare with scorn,_

Their hearts are cold,

They show no reason to care for me,

They hold contempt for our kind,

God of Rishpa hear my plea,

Help me up please,

I'm begging on my knees.

A clip from the poem God of Rishpa by Yin-san (my twin)

XxXPASSINGXxX

"We have to do something about him." A disgruntled old man within the circle started the topic.

"He has disobeyed rules!"

"And refuses to continue his line!" Another chipped in.

"He associates with _them!_"

"We need to do something NOW!" Shouts and loud voices rang through the room, distorting the words into a loud jumbled mess. When the man at the head of the table could stand it no more, he shouted,

"QUIET!" All voices ceased instantly. The man calmly interlaced his fingers, resting his head on top of them. "Now, please, calmly state your problems with the Hikari boy."

"He associates with the wrong creatures! Even vile things like Vampires!" The man lifted an eyebrow.

"Last I knew, he associated with all types of creatures." The other man opened his mouth to argue, but the head man quickly cut him off by raising a hand. "But, I will consider it, since somewhere within the Laws it has something against it." The man quieted down after that, seemingly satisfied. Another man spoke up in his place.

"He refuses to continue his old, important, bloodline, and he is the last to hold it! The Hikari Bloodline will end with him if he does not have a child!" The head man waved him off.

"He is still young, he has time. We will insist if he has not by age twenty. He is turning eighteen soon, I will talk to him then." The other man backed off. "Now, anymore complaints to be made?" There was a pause before someone else stepped forward.

"He has refused to obey some of the rules set in the Law. Expecially some of the more important old ones."

"Really now? And what may be some of those?"

"Well, he refuses to interact with other witches, which is like the setence for those who are disowned. Also, he lets all sorts of creatures live and move about freely in his home. He lets a vampire live with him!" The man speaking hissed out the last part, obviously angry about it.

"Yes, he has. Well associating with a vampire is not necessarily banned, living with one is. I will have to talk to him about that. As for the others, action will be taken." There was nods of agreement as they moved to a new topic. The head man quietly watched, placing his hands onto the table. "You can't avoid them forever, Satoshi. And it seems it will happen sooner then expected." He mumbled this to himself, low so no other heard him.

XxXPASSINGXxX

"Damnit!" A book flew across the room to slam into the wall. Satoshi sat in a chair in his secret library, glowering at a note laying innocently on a table next to him. The note was from Krad, explaining why he had disappeared.

_Dear Satoshi-sama,_

This is goodbye for now! I have a few loose ends to clean up now that the trouble with my brother has been cleared up. It was nice meeting you, and don't worry! I will be back! So no need to miss me! I will be back when my business is delt with. Bye!

-Krad

This, of course, throughly pissed Satoshi off. It had been a few months since the incident with Daisuke and Dark and he hadn't seen them since. He wasn't sure what they were up to, but figured it wasn't important if he wasn't involved. This didn't bother him much, what really made him mad right now was Krad. He new he was going to do something like this, but still let him in. Yes, Satoshi loved Krad, but he would never amit it out loud.

After a bit, Satoshi finally stopped glaring at the book and stoof up. He replaced the book in its proper place in the shelf and headed out of the library. He wasn't headed anywhere in particular so he wondered around. "Satoshi-sama! Satoshi-sama!" A squeaky voice shouted out from behind him making him wince and turn around.

"Yes, Clover?" Clover was a very small male of the age twelve. He had short curly brown hair that constantly went into his pearl blue eyes. His white skin contrasted greatly with the freckles that covered his face, shoulders and arms as well as part of his back. He wore a black dog collar with green gem stone clover hanging from it as well as a sliver dogtag that read CLOVER on it. He wore a black no-sleeve shirt that was too long and gray baggy shorts. He wore black fingerless gloves on his hands with one silver band on his left wrist.

The small boy stopped in front of him and paused a small moment to catch his breath before speaking. "The Lycans would like to talk to you, they seem upset." Satoshi nodded.

"Alright."

"Also, the wererats and vixens are fighting again. Should they be removed?"

"Hmm, send the wererats away, they cause to much trouble. Calm the vixens down as well, send them to their male counterparts." Clover nodded and scurried off.

Satoshi started down the hall once again, this time with a destination in mind. He took his time getting there; he was in no hurry. Of course this would make them mad, but he didn't care. He took the first stairs down and slowly made his way down the few halls to the reception hall. There he took the first door on the east side and stepped inside.

Inside he found three males, two sitting and one standing behind. The two sitting looked a like. They both had small thin faces framed by bobbed cut hair style. The only difference was one hair was a pale blonde, the other a dusty gray. They both had glossy green eyes, that paled to gray around the edges.

Satoshi took a seat and spoke up. "What is it that you have to complain about now, Lerone?" The male standing looked to Satoshi, his piercing hazel eyes glared hard at him. Musty brown hair fell in curles unevenly around his face, covering his left eye. Lerone was their leader, a hard man, shown by his unseen scars on his body and the very visible long scare that ran along the left side of his jaw.

"Your _cats_, have destroyed my area again, and attacked my people." He said the word cat like it was some disease that needed to be avoided.

"Are you sure your people didn't provoke them in some way?"

"No! My people behave, unlike those damn things!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is my hause, I can talk to them, but they can stay as long as they want, just like anyone else." Lerone glared angrily at him, digging his claws in the back of the couch. The two sitting there shifted uncomfortable, but otherwise did not move.

"Your Father would have done better!" Lerone angrily growled at Satoshi. Satoshi eyes narrowed.

"My Father is dead. Get over it." Satoshi stood up and made his way towards the door. "I will speak with them, but I will not make them leave. You have every right yourself to take you and your pack somewhere else."

"You are a disgrace to your own kind!" Satoshi paused infront of the door to listen. "You don't follow any rules and you associate with every living creature out there. You are going to get yourself killed! Do you want to end up like your Father? Stop this madness before you truely do end up dead!"

"...I know. I know I could end up like my Father, but I am a Hikari, and I do as I please." He opened the door and stepped out, the door shutting softly behind him.

Lerone's features softed as soon as Satoshi had disappeared through the door. "I hope, if worse comes to worse, that he truely does die. At least then he will get another chance at life, unlike his Father, who was sealed within his own work." He turned and headed for a different door. "Come, Nyne, Mora. Time to more again. If trouble does come, I do not want to get caught in it."

"Yes," they chorused together.

XxXPASSINGXxX

The halls were oddly quiet. A sort of eerie silence that puts people on edge. Satoshi ignored it, blaming it on the odd asortment of creatues that had come to live in his home.

He planned on talking to Nao and his asortment of 'cats' later. First he planned on calming his raging mind and aching heart. He did not want to think about his father, not now, not after so long. He was as good as dead now.

Satoshi stepped off into a side room. It was an old room, dust collecting everywhere, paints and paper covered the small desk in the corner as if someone was planing on using them later. That time was never going to come anymore, as the owner was long gone from this world.

Satoshi stepped up to to a painting on the wall above an old fireplace. The painting was a simple one, titled Mellow Wood. A wooden cabin in the middle of a pine forest, with mountains in the backround and smoke coming from the chimney. There was a small campsite in front of the cabin, looking as if someone cooked their. The only strange thing to be seem about the painting was the different types of wolves that surrounded the place, as if guarding it. _Or keeping something in,_ Satoshi thought to himself.

Satoshi took a step forwards, but stopped. There was a thickening in the air behind him, a presense forming there. He tried to turn around, but he wasn't quick enough. He felt the pain before he saw the sword. It had been shoved into his lower left back, stuck all the way through to show sticking out in the front. It probably would have struck a vital, had he not attempted to turn around.

The attacker slowly pulled the sword out and Satoshi instantly fell to the ground. He noticed that the sword had been poisoned as his world grew hazy and dark. He looked up and glimpsed a dark silhouette before everything went completely black.

TBC...

XxXPASSINGXxX

OMG, I'm so sorry this took so long to get up, but to be truthful, I was having trouble writing this chapter. I just couldn't get it done, plus I didn't start it till a month after putting up the last chapter to Foreshadowing Darkness. I'm kinda stuck and low on ideas. I'm too busy writing Elements (my own story, not a fanfic), and Ten Feet Under, which will be a death note fanfic coming shortly, if anyone would help me with it( as in fixing things, editing, and correcting bad grammar).

I would really like if someone helped me out with this. Just to get it going faster. The last half of this was actually written today after star testing, then I went home and spent hours typing it, mostly cause I stopped to read a story. Please, if your willing to help me out with this, tell me! I've got it set up on how I want it to mostly go, but filling it in is to hard at the moment. Plus, I have Tainted Wings to still think about; stuck there too.

Thank you for waiting and reading this! I appreciate it! Please review! This is also unbeta-ed, so theres bound to be errors. BUT, I don't have a beta reader, so oh well. Till next chapter.


End file.
